dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Ser Vox Bolverk
Ser Vox Bolverk is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Clouds of Judgement he is a celebrated soldier delegated to head of the Arreglaser Tactical Intelligence Bureau by the ascension of Akito Yashusa's Zodiac Society, a political manoeuvre by them in order to limit Bolverk's ability to oppose them as Abel Sanford and Idiza Dragomir once did. Summoned to the world of Sundry by a bargain Akito strikes with the Gods, Bolverk serves as a commander of Eris's forces, installing a greater sense of discipline within the side while rooting out plots and conspiracies against the Goddess. He strikes up a friendship with Calderone Hale and serves as an antagonistic mentor to Liam Draconys and Zak Sterling, two former recruits of his. Appearance Bolverk has combed back blond hair with spikes (due to the electrical currents that regularly go through his body). He has brown eyes that turn crimson red when using his powers, and his face sports a few notable war scars. In combat he wears a purple rubber suit lined with body armour. His gloves channel his electricity. Gallery File:NeA-BolverkEmblem.png| Bolverk's Emblem File:NeA-BolverkPersona.png| Purseowner File:NeA-Heimdallr.png| ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ ;Alts Story 3rd Cycle= Bolverk is annoyed upon initially being summoned, but after conversing with Eris and Akito Yashusa he agrees to serve as a Warrior of Madness, excited by the challenge of turning this random group of psychopaths into an efficient and loyal army. Deciding that the quickest way to understand the war is to first serve as a normal soldier, Bolverk quickly begins seeking out Warriors of Twilight to engage in battle, including James Valharen, Liam Draconys and Zak Sterling, while also making an effort to hear out and judge the righteousness of their side's cause. Once word spreads of the deaths of Clair Dusk and Zane Dusk and Ragnarok's role in it, Bolverk comes to the conclusion that both sides are equally troubled, and commits himself to his appointed role. Bolverk soon encounters Sanna Rekan in his travels, whose allegiance in the war had become ambiguous, and decides to accompany her on a scouting mission to observe the world they had been summoned into. Bolverk gives what advice he can to the troubled girl after getting her to somewhat open up to him, and eventually realizes his protectiveness of her is born from her similarities to his own daughter. |-| 4th Cycle= Bolverk returns to the throne of Eris with the intent of fortifying the faction's strength, having noticed the in-fighting and treachery taking its toll on their performance in the war, and settles on two problem warriors to bring into line; Nelo and Akito. Bolverk first tracks down Nelo and orders him to return to Eris' Throne. Nelo reacts to Bolverk with a mixture of scorn and apathy, so Bolverk resorts to bringing him back with force. Nelo puts up a much greater resistance than Bolverk was expecting, but something else surprises him even more; within Nelo he could see a true soldier who had simply lost his way. Calling off the fight, Bolverk friendly tells Nelo that he's welcome to continue wandering and that he has faith in him, much to Nelo's annoyance, contributed to by Nelo's confusion at Bolverk gaining red eyes during their fight. Returning to Eris' side, Bolverk keeps a close eye on Akito and manages to follow him during one of his disappearances. |-| 5th Cycle= befriends Hale WIP |-| 8th Cycle= Bolverk expresses concern about Hale allying with Draken Silverius, an enemy combatant, but decides not to interfere out of friendship and his own hopes of ending the war with diplomacy. He is however greatly disappointed when this leads to the deaths of Draken and Zak. Bolverk later encounters a vengeance-driven Liam in the midst of hunting down the injured Hale. After attempting to both talk him down and to overpower him, Bolverk relents and tells Liam of Hale's whereabouts within Genesis' Lair, admitting that he's uncomfortable with harboring the killer of his previous recruit. Despite this, after Liam defeats Hale a second time, Bolverk interrupts Liam's attempt at a deathblow. With both soldiers calling on the full power of their Deus, Bolverk wears Liam down and defeats him. Bolverk breaks off all personal ties with Hale as the latter leaves. Bolverk lingers within the caverns to guard the unconscious Liam, not wanting to risk losing another former recruit to his own carelessness. Soon, Akito approaches the two from the shadows and demands that Bolverk finish off his opponent. The soldier refuses, stating they both know how inconsequential killing has become to winning the war. Akito reiterates his order and that failing his side has grave consequences, only for Bolverk to state he'd been looking for an excuse to take Akito out anyway, and leaps to attack, only for a scythe to block his blow as Akito fades away to reveal the Unknown. Bolverk finds himself unable to call upon Heimdallr, which he attributes to overusing him in the previous fight, and is slowly beaten back. As the Unknown attempts to finish off the exhausted fighter, an awakened Liam uses the opening to lodge his axe into his back, and Bolverk stops feigning tiredness and reenters the fight. Working together, they drive the God back into its slumber, with Bolverk finally managing to summon his Deus, who steals some of the Unknown's power with his horn. |-| 10th Cycle= Bolverk receives word of an enemy soldier fortifying herself in a forest on the border of Eris' territory. Suspicious of her intentions and aware of the tactical risks of letting her be, Bolverk takes a small force of Warriors of Madness and moves to flush her out. The soldier, Faye, uses stealth and magical traps to eliminate the intruders of the forest, forcing all to withdraw but Bolverk himself, who had separated from the group. Using the power stolen from Genesis to manipulate the phenomenon of the world, Bolverk summons a rainstorm that hides the sound of his movements and allows him to ambush and easily defeat the weaponless Faye. Rather than finish Faye off, Bolverk simply asks to hear what her intentions are. Faye tells him about all the people Nelo has killed since Bolverk last met him, and her plans for dealing with him. Inwardly horrified, Bolverk promises her there'll no more interference from his side, and wishes her luck with her mission. Leaving the forest, Bolverk again swears to himself that no more lives will be lost due to his own inaction. Returning to her Throne, Bolverk convinces Eris to prohibit any other warriors from entering the forest, but fails to convince her to lift her order to not engage Nelo. Bolverk ignores his orders and leaves to eliminate Nelo himself. During his search for Faye, a bemused Nelo finds himself at a location new to the war, the Ark of Genesis. A rainstorm begins to fall over the area, and Nelo quickly dodges a lightning bolt before noticing the approaching Bolverk, who comments that the clouds will be their judgement before attacking him. The two warriors fight with all their strength, but the environment inhibits Nelo's flames while empowering Bolverk's lightning, culminating in a stalemate. As the two lay kneeling on the arena, an enraged Bolverk uses the last of his and Genesis' power to call down a crimson lightning bolt from the Clouds of Judgement, but it strikes Bolverk instead as electricity consumes the entire Arc. The last thing Nelo sees of Bolverk before escaping the destruction is the man's red eyes staring with anger into his own. Battle Ser Vox Bolverk Voltage Brawler – Uses martial arts combined with charged electricity for close-range combat. ---- As a Voltage Brawler, Bolverk uses close-range attacks that can be delayed to become more devastating.He can utilise the Shock ailment to stun the opponent, allowing him to string together combos more easily. However, Bolverk greatly struggles when fighting at longer ranges and relies on his ability to close in on an enemy efficiently to survive. All of Bolverk's stats are above average. Personal Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Bolverk's EX Mode is his Call to Arms, during which he is fully surrounded by an aura of electricity. "Gjallarhorn" adds an Absorb attribute to all of his base physical Bravery attacks while they are being charged and during the attacks themselves. While in EX Mode, Bolverk gains Judgement Bolt, a unique HP attack performed with R + that has Bolverk punch the ground to summon a gigantic lightning bolt at the opponent's current location that deals magical damage and Shocks them. Bolverk's EX Burst is Heimdallr Shot. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: '' *''World Map Theme: '' *''Normal Battle: Clash With Evil Personified'' *''Boss Battle: '' *''Final Battle: '' Rival Battle *''Vs Liam/Zak: '' *''Vs Hale: '' Poses Intro: Bolverk cracks both of his knuckles, which also causes electricity to spark through him. Victory: Bolverk creates a large blast of electricity around himself, and then crosses his arms while frowning. Defeat: Bolverk falls to his hands and knees and clutches his gut in pain. Quotes Default specific Boss Specific Encounter specific Category:Characters Category:Clouds of Judgment characters